Night Before Christmas
by Bone Orchird
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, Not a single soul was stirring, all except for a ghost boy that is. Slash DPxVM


**Warning:** This story contains slash. Meaning Homosexual relationships. Meaning boy on boy loving(insert crazed fangirl squeal)-so if you don't like-please feel free to leave.

**Reviews:** I love getting reviews, helps boost my muses ego, so I would love to here your opinion and suggestions. Please critize me, but not flame me.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, Don't Sue.

**Summary: **Twas the night before Christmas, Not a single soul was stirring, all except for a ghost boy that is. Slash DPxVM

**Notes: **I am feeling very sarcastic today!

**Dedication:** To the persistent, yet undeniably cute, Katy.

* * *

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through Amity Park ,_

_Not a single soul was stirring, all except for a ghost boy that is..._

"I can't believe my parents are fighting, again," 15 year old Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, growled to himself as he flew through the frosty air of the night, "Even after what happen last year."

"First them fighting about Santa, then Skulker trying his dumb tricks," Danny snorted out, "I bet they didn't even notice that I had left."

He was still grumbling to himself even as he landed on the roof of FentonWorks. "Well, Home Sweet Home, not," He scoffed transforming back into his human form, "If it was any sweeter I'd need insulin."

"There's no need to be smart ass," Danny heard a voice from behind him say, he shivered as his ghost breath slipped out from his mouth.

"There's always room for sarcasm, it's like Jell-O," Danny said whirling around, getting ready to go ghost again. He came face to face with his arch-nemesis, Vald Masters.

"Oh, its just you," Danny said sighing, "What do you want Plasmius?"

Vald raised a eyebrow at the young mans tone, "I'd just thought I would drop by this festive season and see if my favorite ghost boy was missing me."

"Oh, yes, I've been so miserable without you, it's almost like having you here," Danny rolled his eyes, "What are you really doing here, you better not be here to try to convince my mom to marry you again."

"Ah, Now that I see that I have your unnerving trust," Vald said, transforming into his human form, and sliding away from the edge of the building, "I'm not here for you mother."

"So, I throw a stick will you leave," Danny asked, keeping a wary eye on the older man."Sorry, but no can do Daniel," Vald said smiling at him, trying his best not to look like a wolf smiling at its prey, "I didn't come here to fight with you, I only came here to drop off your Christmas present."

Danny looked Vald up and down suspiciously, "I'm not as dumb as you look," Danny scoffed at the elder man, "How do I know this isn't just some kind trap of yours?"

Vald slid closer to the young man, "I can't believe that you'd think this is some kind of trick," He said pretending to sound hurt, sliding closer yet, "After all we had been through together."

Danny noticing Valds closeness for the first time, and took a step back in a surprised nervousness, "Um, Right," Danny stuttered, taking another step back as Vald closed in on him, Danny's back hit the roofs door with a thud, "Er...Um...What are you doing?"

Vald grinned viciously at him, "I told you my dear boy, I came to give you your Christmas present," He took another step forward, so close that Danny could feel the older mans warm breath brush past his red cheek

"What are you talking about, you crazed fruit loop," Danny managed to get out, trying to the mimic the door he was currently pressed against.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Vald pressed closer still, until hips pushed against hips and chests bumped against each other, "_Exactly _what I'm talking about."

Danny barely had enough time to let out a strangled noise as Vald crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Not knowing what to do in his surprised state, Danny let the elder man lead the searing kiss that was burning his insides, and curling his toes.

With a finale nip at Danny bottom lip, Vald pulled back panting, allowing both of them the much need oxygen. Vald smirked, "Merry Christmas Danny."

Red faced, Danny rested against the door panting, looking at his arch nemesis that was across from him. Vald was looking incredibly smug, and Danny had to resist himself to give into the urge of kicking him.

"Huh, So that's my Christmas present," Danny panted out, "I didn't like it."

Vald frowned looking insulted, and Danny fought to keep from smiling, "Do you know the return policy on it," Danny said grinning, "I'd think I'd like to give it back."

"I don't know if I kept the recite," Vald pressed forward again, nipping at Danny's bottom lip, "But I'm sure something could be arranged." Danny grinned, this time willingly pressing forward in a kiss.

"DANNY," A voice shouted from inside the stairwell of the FentonWorks, "ARE YOU UP THERE?"

Danny pulled away from Vald, and shouted back, "Yeah, Jazz, I'm up here, I'll down in a sec, " When he turned back around, his not-so-quite arch nemesis was gone.

_But Danny heard him exclaim, 'ere he flew out of sight,_

"_Happy Christmas to all, and all a good-night."

* * *

_

**A/N: **Teehee, Okay now I know that only the first and end part rhyme, but who cares! And I know that its soooo very short-And I'm sorry that it is! Luv Reviewers! Hate Flamers! Bye-Bye Cutie Pies! 


End file.
